Memories of Thunder
by Support
Summary: Searching for something or other one day, Yahiro remembered something else that may or may not have something to do with anything, or perhaps something to do with something...or perhaps it was just nothing really XD
1. Chapter 1

**I'm experimenting with longer stories, something like a threeshot (does that even exist?) but I'm so unmotivated I probably won't continue without people urging me on. **

**Yes, that is a blatant request for reviews and also probably true :)**

**I don't own the series. That's all. (I also realized I never really read it completely, I should really get out of the habit of focusing on secondary characters' love lines if you can count the number of stories about them with both hands)**

**Memories of Thunder**

'Where is that damn thing?'

Yahiro sighed as the lift doors closed behind him when it reached the light, airy and reasonably spacious attic at the top of his home (his mother loved the 'romantic and quaint' winding staircase and 'atmospheric' darkness that came with the attic originally, that was before she blindly fell through the aged railings and consequently broke her foot in three places). His steps rung out on the wooden floor as Yahiro made his way into the room.

The boy paused in the middle of the floor space and tried to remember exactly what he was looking for. His friends could see from the casual placement of his hands on his chin that he was methodically searching through the countless papers inside folders inside cabinets within the well oiled machine called his brain (his enemies could only see him plan their demise down to the details of their shoelaces, but that's irrelevant to this situation…not to mention usually wrong)

_**6.30am-8am Waking up and breakfast**_

_**Notable events:**_

1. Hurricane and rain

2. Received files on company X for father

3. Met with Mr Y for light discussion at breakfast

4. Fired Mr Y for embezzlement

_**9am-12am Annual sit in meeting with major shareholders**_

_**Notable events:**_

1. Ms Z appears nervous, slight tension in voice, should investigate her dealings with rivals as noted in two minor newspapers more seriously

2. Note to self: stop father telling jokes

3. Ran out of space on paper for doodles

4. Still raining

_**12.05am Father asks for company A files**_

_**Notable events:**_

1. Could not access memory of A files temporarily

2. Father issues deadline of 1 day to find files

3. Hunch that file is in attic

4. Go to attic

Yahiro frowned and stared out of the lone window through the attic, he would find it much easier to think if it would just STOP RAINING. He watched as fat drops dotted the window and mentally closed and locked all the corporate cabinets inside his thoughts, he wasn't going to get anywhere with work right now.

The sky thundered and a streak of lightning pierced the sky, Yahiro shrugged and approached the window, leaning on a small antique (Edwardian, he noted) desk as he did so. He quite enjoys watching the elements rock the world, empathizing with nature's need to cause chaos just for the hell of it every now and then. There was probably more to it than that, but he knew he had a good feeling about thunderstorms since childhood.

As he made a motion to sit on the desk (he just remembered it was his first official work desk from childhood and wondered if he really was that tiny once) something shiny jammed on the side of one of the minute drawers caught his eyes. Yahiro looked at it with a little interest before plucking it easily into his hands. It winked briefly in the lightning's glow.

_A girl's hairpin? Was it Akira's? Or was I ever that kind of child?_

He frowned and inspected it closer. It was a silver accessory, well made with some sort of engraving of words and pictures along the side, just a typical expensive trinket.

_Akira never wore things like this. But who else could it be? I never hung out with any other girls willingly when I was- _

He stopped thinking.

_Ah..._

He remembered the smell of rain, a slice of memory almost out of reach.

_Her._

Yahiro played with the accessory in an absent minded fashion as his brain raced through older and older files, tipping useless recollections over the edge of his consciousness in its rush, searching for that thunderous day where the heavens opened, one very much like this one, a summer afternoon when he was merely 8 years old…

He closed his eyes and remembered the_ real_ reason behind his love for thunderstorms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lol, I'm glad someone is reading this, writing a story coherently is harder than I thought. I just have scenes in my head that are all dramatic and everything whilst in there but it's just annoying having to connect the moments together in a logical way and writing extra waffle just to build up suspense/meaning/credit towards those moments. Why can't fan fiction be like a manga where you can skip to the good bits once you get bored?**

Eight years ago…

The boy pulled at his tie on his mildly uncomfortable school uniform absentmindedly until it came off, he then shrugged off his ghastly jacket and gave it to a passing horse as it wandered over. The horse chewed at it thoughtfully, considered it, before wandering off towards the open fields on the other side of the park. He was now alone, a single and very small figure on a wide expanse of green.

A child care expert may consider this reproachable, downright irresponsible perhaps, for an eight year old little boy to wander around a huge national park with possibly dangerous animals around and completely unsupervised. But there's only so much a nanny can do when locked up in the ladies' bathroom by your young charge, especially one who gave up on the traditional method of the puppy dog eyes years ago. Yahiro had by this time graduated onto more reliable techniques, such as lying, scheming and blackmailing to get what he wants. And it also needs to be taken into consideration that this was a private national park, one of those quaint little places that offer various delights to the youngsters of the better off whilst the parents buggered off to get richer. But there are only so many families that could afford the fees required and as a result the security of the place is arguably one of the very best i.e. the type involving guns.

Yahiro yawned. It was all very well, he thought, all these playgrounds and rides and animals and food and the usual stuff, but it's strangely hard to do anything with two guards, two maids and a nanny following you around. He tossed a huge bunch of keys in his hands thoughtfully and wondered how long it takes for an entourage to break through a heavily padlocked door. Yahiro grumbled to himself. When will dad learn that he needs his privacy, he's eight for crying out loud! He continued in this manner until he stopped at an indoor playground where, for nothing better to do, he got on the swings. And thought of Akira again.

_I wonder what she's doing?_

This sentimental thought is promptly pulverized through logic:

_Today is Saturday, so either tea ceremony or cookery lessons depending on her teacher's fancies. Last week was tea ceremony, but Akira's skills are not at the expected level yet and so she should be in her family's Japanese garden huts currently_

His sentimental side butted in loyally at this point:

_But anything made by Akira is good _

Yahiro let the (by now) familiar warm fuzzy feeling engulf him. He'd liked Akira for a while now; in fact he can't even remember a time that he wasn't in love with her or a day when he doesn't think of her. It is, after all, not difficult to fall in love with a cute, shy girl who you spend most of your company with as childhood friends. It didn't matter if she didn't seem to like him as much or in the same way as he liked her, they were always going to be around each other anyway and no-one is more suitable for her than him. He only needs to wait for puberty to hit. (A part of Yahiro noted the childishness of that thought, but it was only a small part and he WAS technically a child, so he let it slide)

Then a drop fell on his hand.

Yahiro peered at the sky, it had been clouding over for a little while but he hadn't given it much thought, he ignored it and tried to return to his thoughts.

_It's a good thing that Kei is still obsessed with this karate friend of his; otherwise I might have had a powerful riva- _drip… drip… drip

FLASH

Yahiro growled half in annoyance and half in fear as the heavens opened and the area was engulfed in flashes of lightning and the scream of thunder. He tried to cover his head with his frankly miniscule hands as he ran, messily whilst slipping and sliding, under a small area under the slides.

He found himself shivering in an almost dry patch of concrete, inadvertently jumping with every roar of thunder. Yahiro hated thunderstorms.

A thunderstorm always ruined things, it stopped him arriving at Akira's 7th birthday party, it distracted him from concentrating in his father's board meetings (although he hated the jokes), it prevented him from travelling in his yacht and it is just so…chaotic! It always made Yahiro unsure as to what to trust anymore, things that he once thought so solid and strong disappear with the noise of the torrential rain, sometimes even his thoughts of Akira are drowned out by the noise (_not that his love for her will change_ his sentimental side piped up). Thunderstorms cause things to be out of his control, and Yahiro hated that feeling (and ever so slightly scared of it).

Suddenly a movement caught the side of his vision and Yahiro turned towards the gates. What he saw confused and shocked him.

A figure, a tiny figure even smaller than him, had entered the playground. Yahiro couldn't see clearly through the raindrops and could just make out a red raincoat and long hair plastered down on the child's face through the rain's efforts. For some reason the person (Yahiro had seen boys with long hair before, apparently most people call them hippies) was walking slowly against the rain, managing almost two steps forward with every step back against the elements.

_This person's mad, why come here at this time!_

He stared, incredulously, as the figure fought against the weather and moved slowly, almost painfully slowly, towards the swings.

_It's raining and pouring and she _(he decided it was a girl) _wants to….play!_

Yahiro found himself holding his breath in as the tiny person climbed onto the seat, almost slipping off again with its wetness and began…yes, swinging!

The rain got heavier, as if in anger at this display of blatant disregard, Yahiro's shuffled into a smaller ball.

He watched in disbelief as the girl swung higher and higher towards the sky

_I've never met a mad person before _he thought in a dazed fashion _or is she from one of those families who have a twisted idea of fun?_ _Maybe she's related to me?_

Then he noticed a sound.

It was inaudible at first with the weather, but Yahiro noticed that it came from the child. It was slowly growing louder and louder and with a flash of lightning Yahiro could finally make out the face of the figure for just a moment.

FLASH

For a fraction of a second he saw a small, pale face, big eyes, wet hair plastered over face and mouth wide open in a scream. It's not a face at its prettiest, perhaps not even a face at its most photogenic but-

_**She's beautiful**_

Yahiro caught this thought with a surprise. In all eight years of his life he had called at least 561 people beautiful (including Kei just to tease him) but had only meant it once (mother) and had thought it but never said it once (Akira). But in that less than a moment glimpse of the frankly frightening apparition Yahiro is struck by the expressions on her face: a curious mixture of determination, strength, joy and just a tinge of fear to heighten all those qualities.

_She's trying to out scream the thunder_

The thunder grew even louder in retaliation, covering the girl's voice for a while

Yahiro concentrated and found that the sound maximises in pitch and tone when the girl swings to the top of her trajectory, he momentarily forgot about the torrential rain as he popped his head out of his shelter to hear clearer. The sound got more audible and he caught a whisper of a word.

_No, not screaming…singing? And it's getting louder…she's winning!_

For a long moment there was neither rain, no thunder nor lightning nor even Akira in Yahiro's world. There was just her, a strange creature competing with nature like a plaything with the almost supernaturally powerful voice of hers.

It's just ironic that she was doing it with the lyrics of Humpty Dumpty really.

**Hmm…I really wonder who that girl is? Lol, kidding kidding**

**R and r please, with a focus on the lower case r if possible if you want the ending :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lol, I really should finish this thing...rush rush rush, r and r etc etc**

* * *

><p>The hairpin dropped from Yahiro's hand as the first ray of sunshine flooded through the window. He mentally shook himself as he bent down to pick it up,<p>

_She ran off and left her trinket there, I must have slipped it into my pocket and forgot about it when I let my entourage out and they had a mental breakdown…_

The hairpin winked at him, Yahiro smiled.

_How could I forget that day? It changed my life forever…_

He placed it in his pocket as he entered the lift, pulling out his phone as he did so. It ran once, twice before being picked up.

_I never did get the chance to return this to her…_

'It's me….I want you to find someone for me'

_I need to thank her; she taught me the most important lesson in the world…._

Yahiro grinned and suddenly the room felt almost noticeably cold.

…_.That the world can be your toy when you screw up the rules._

_Meanwhile…._

Megumi felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as she shivered despite the warmth after the storm. She had felt an inexplicable feeling of guilt suddenly, as if she had done something to the world that cannot be forgiven.

_I must be thinking too much about the thunder incident_

That **was** a traumatic incident. Megumi vaguely remembered running away from her nanny and Jun (they were too frightened to notice that she was gone) in some large park and finding a place to get her closer to the noise of the weather.

_All because that horrible girl in my singing class at the time told me that even an ant can't hear me sing…_

Megumi grimaced noticeably; she could never quite explain to herself why she had decided as a child on the bright idea to improve her projection by out screaming nature.

_I lost my favourite hairpin, caught a cold for a week and had novoice for a horrible month; it was the longest time I had gone without singing in my life …_

She felt the solid board by her side bump into her thigh.

…_not to mention the fact that it resulted in the biggest decision of my life. _

_I am never doing that AGAIN._

At that moment the dark clouds came back and the storm returned almost as quickly as it had left, with its rain and noise and wind, as if to taunt her.

Megumi quickly wrestled her not even dry yet umbrella out again, as she did so a little voice whispered inside her

_**It was worth it though….a month of hell for that moment of pure bliss**._

Megumi tried to beat the traitorous thought as she strode quickly through the streets

_It was stupid and impulsive and….silly!_

_**Don't you remember that feeling when you beat the thunder? So what if you couldn't feel your face for days afterwards? You've won….and it felt good…**_

Megumi changed the subject.

_I liked that hairpin! Daddy told me it was special and would find me my one true love!_

…_**.and you believed him?**_

_Of course not! Okay maybe a little bit…but I was young! It was pretty! It was his first gift to me that I didn't have to fight Jun for!_

_**That was a bit of a bummer…but totally worth it, right?**_

Megumi walked faster….only to slow down suddenly when she passed a children's play area…

_**Go on….live a little….**_

A peal of thunder rolled out, as if offering a re-challenge

_Well…if no-one's looking like the first time_

_**You weren't even sure if anyone was there then…**_

_It's true I haven't had a good sing out in a while…_

Megumi grinned impishly and ran towards the swings…

_**But this time bring the umbrella.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>That wasn't so bad, I knew I can finish this if I forced myself...3shot finished!<strong>_


End file.
